1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill, and more particularly to a barbecue grill that has folding legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional barbecue has a cooking pot to cook food, such as meat, potatoes, etc., over charcoal or the like. Supporting legs with wheels are mounted under the cooking pot. Food is cooked on a grill or a spit inside the cooking pot, and charcoal or the like is burned in the cooking pot under the grill or spit to barbecue the food. The supporting legs with wheels provide a convenient way of moving the barbecue grill. The supporting legs with wheels on the conventional barbecue grill are stationary and unable to be folded. The conventional supporting legs are straight, cross-linked, etc. However, the different types of supporting legs support the cooking pot at a fixed height and cannot be folded to decrease the volume of the barbecue grill. Consequently, the conventional barbecue grill cannot be adjusted to barbecue in a confined vertical space or conveniently on a table.
To overcome the shortcomings, barbecue grills with folding legs that can be used on a table or stored with a smaller volume are still needed to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.